A Wedding and a Proposal
by cookies41
Summary: It's Christmas after the ending of Deathly Hallows. Harry is planning on asking Ginny to marry him and Ron has a plan of his own. Will both girls say yes?
1. A Proposal

**A/N This is my first fan fic so please Read and Review. Any ideas on how I can improve please let me know, constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

1. Christmas Eve

"Each of us is going to open one present each, this year. Thought a break in tradition would be good. Arthur, why don't you go first?"

Mr Weasley reached down, and picked a present with his name on it from under the Christmas tree. Harry watched anxiously as he unwrapped the gift. He had sat next to Ginny and he was holding her hand. They had now been going out for four months, but Harry knew that in his heart he had loved Ginny for longer than that. He thought now was the right time. He had already told Mr and Mrs Weasley of his plans a couple of days ago. Mrs Weasley had shrieked loud and high, and hugged Harry very tightly, crying silently. Mr Weasley simply waited, silent and finally shook Harry's hand, but then thought better of it and pulled him into an embrace patting him on the back

Mr Weasley had gotten a new jumper from Ron; whereas he had been given a Chudley Cannons book from George. Hermione had been given a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans from Ginny, and Mrs Weasley had gotten a new silver necklace from Mr Weasley. George had been given a new pack of exploding snap by Ron, and Harry had been given a book called "100 things to know about Life" by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry strongly suspected that they had bought this after he had told them of his intentions for tonight.

Now it was Ginny's turn to open her gift. Harry's hand had been tightening around Ginny's, as the time for her to receive her gift got closer. Now that the time came, Harry wasn't sure what to say to her. Oh, he hoped she would say yes. Why was he thinking these things now?! He furiously thought to himself.

"There you go Ginny." Mr Weasley passed his daughter the small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Whose is from?" Mr Weasley shrugged his way through the lie, faking innocence. Ginny let go of Harry's hand to open the present. She opened the box, and gasped her hand flying to her mouth, tears in her eyes. In the box was a diamond engagement ring. It was encrusted with small red jewels. Harry had found it a few days previously. When he saw the small red jewels, and the fiery look of Ginny had been brought so clearly into his mind, he knew it was perfect.

Harry had gotten down on one knee and took Ginny's hand. Hermione squeaked, much like Mrs Weasley's a few days previously, and Ron shushed her, holding her hand in his.

"Ginny…I love you. You have given me…so much these past two years… some of the best times of my life. I would be…so happy…if you…Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny had silent tears running down her face, but she had a huge wide grin on her face.

"Yes!" she squealed and launched herself at Harry, knocking him to the floor where she laughed, and hugged him even tighter. She got up, and everyone could now see Harry's huge grin to match Ginny's. He had not been this happy for a while. Harry thought this might have been the happiest he had ever felt. They kissed and this time both Hermione and Mrs Weasley squealed, both having a huge smile, with tears in their eyes and neither Ron, Mr Weasley nor George shushed them for they all had huge smiles on their faces.

When they broke apart, everyone rushed forwards to congratulate them both with Ginny showing off her ring. Ron came up to Harry and embraced him, whispering jokily "Hey mate, if you ever hurt her you know I'll come find you" He let go of him, grinning.

Harry grinned back "Don't worry, I won't. I love her, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Ron smiled his acceptance of the answer. "Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked this seriously. Harry nodded, confused. What was wrong now?

"I thought you should know, considering you just asked my sister to marry you. Besides I would like you to be there. Erm… me and Hermione are getting married tomorrow." He said this very fast, and finished with a grin and a sort of glazed expression on his face. He was obviously extremely happy, but Harry could see some slight nerves lining his face.

"Yeah but err…Well, Hermione doesn't actually know…" he finished laughing nervously. Harry thought that Ron now realized he sounded ludicrous. "Yeah…so…erm…I've asked Ginny to help get Hermione ready and stuff, and I thought I would ask you tonight to err…be my best man." He smiled hopefully at Harry.

"Ron! Of course I will! You're my best friend, both of you. How could I miss your wedding?" Ron smiled broadly. Harry was so happy for him, and for Hermione.

Ron sighed. "Great! Well the plan is that I'm going to tell her tomorrow that I'm going to give her my present later. Ginny's already picked out a dress for her. They went to Madam Malkins last week and Hermione saw a dress she liked, so I went and bought it for her, which is going to be my present. You and I are going to the local church; I've arranged it with the wizard who did Bill and Fleur's wedding to do ours there. I'm going to leave Hermione a note to put on the dress and that Ginny will explain everything else. Ginny's going to blindfold Hermione, and then their both going to apparate to the church where everything else will hopefully go to plan."

He finished with a nervous smile. "What do you think?"

Harry stared. He was speechless. How where they going to pull this off? All Harry knew was that tomorrow was going to be eventful. The only thing Harry could say was "I'll help."


	2. The Present

**A/N Hi everyone! **

**First of all i would like to apoligise for how long i haven't updated. I've been really busy with school work and haven't got round to updating the story. I'll try and update faster next time but thanks for being patient. I haven't given up on it yet.**

**Thanks you for all my reviews and everyone who has read my story and everyone that has put it on there alerts. It means a lot!**

**Hope you all like this next chapter**

* * *

Christmas Day:

Harry awoke with a start after hearing his name and being shaken vigorously. He opened his eyes and all he saw was a blue of long fiery red hair and a smile. He reached for his glasses all ready smiling. It was Ginny.

"Merry Christmas." She allowed him to sit up and then gave him a good morning kiss.

"Merry Christmas" He smiled remembering last night; he had felt so nervous asking her. Right now this was what he wanted to wake up to every morning: Ginny beside him smiling.

"So did Ron tell you?" She jerked her head to Ron's empty bed. It looked un-slept in and Harry guessed Ron had not slept at all last night.

"Yeah, some plan eh?" Harry gazed up at Ginny. She nodded. She looked slightly nervous and Harry could tell that Ginny was worried about the day ahead and how it was all going to turn out. Harry wondered how Hermione would take it all. Ever since that first spirited kiss that Harry had witnessed during the battle of Hogwarts, they had been inseparable. They still had their arguments of course, and the daily bickering, but it was as a couple as well as friends so they laughed together at it afterwards and smiled affectionately at each other, their eyes never leaving the others for a brief moment. It was almost as if they were thinking the same thing, or passing on a secret to each other that was only meant for them.

Harry had asked Ron once when he finally realized he liked Hermione.

"Oh…well I guess it was when Krum asked her to the ball and I saw them together. I guess I got a bit jealous." He finished looking sheepishly at Harry.

"You don't say!" Harry said sarcastically with a laugh as he remembered the way Ron had been outright jealous but just not enough to present his feelings in the open, not to Harry at least. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that this was when Hermione had started to have feelings for Ron as well. Harry had just not noticed, or not paid enough attention. Although there had been times he thought about it, but dismissed it the moment the two of them were arguing again, thinking to himself how stupid he sounded.

"Come on down Harry. Breakfast will be ready and you have to open the rest of your presents." Ginny's voice disrupted Harry's thoughts and he took her hand in his and realized she still had her ring on.

"I'll be down in a minute, just let me get dressed." He gave her hand a squeeze as she walked out the room.

He dressed quickly and went down the stairs. The kitchen was already full. Ron and Hermione were sat together. Hermione looked happy while Ron looked slightly queasy trying his best to eat his food. He also looked as if he had not had a good night's sleep either. Mrs Weasley was dishing out the breakfast; she spotted Harry and gave him a warm smile. "Morning Harry, dear. Sit down and help yourself to some toast."

Harry sat down next to Ginny. On her other side was George who looked a little down. Harry felt a twinge of sadness; this would be George's first Christmas without Fred. It was obviously going to be hard for George. He gave him an encouraging smile and tried to convey something in his eyes to George that at least told him how he felt. George smiled at him. Harry knew he would feel better as time went on, but he knew that George would never forget Fred.

After everyone had finished their breakfast they all went to open the rest of their gifts. Ginny had given his something small but thoughtful; The DA coin. When Harry turned it over it had a small inscription on the back "Yours Always". He beamed at her as she sat next to him and kissed her. Harry had got an assortment of sweets from Hermione which included Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and numerous other things. From Ron he had been given a red encrusted photo album, rather like the one he already had from Hagrid, but this time instead of pictures of his parents it was pictures taken through the years of the three of them and other people. All three of them in there first year (Harry thought they all looked so young); the three of them at the Yule Ball Ron looking slightly mutinous even in the picture, trying to escape the photo but being dragged back in by Hermione. Harry smiled at the memory of that night and they way Ron and Hermione had bickered because of Ron's jealousy. The picture continued with more that one for almost every year; some were just him and Hermione, him and Ron or Hermione and Ron.

He turned the page and there was a picture of him and Ginny taken two years ago when they had been together; they looked so happy together, Harry with his hand in Ginny's and his arm around her both with wide smiles on their faces. The two in the picture kept stealing glances at each other, smiling even more after they had looked at one another. More people appeared in the pictures with Harry's heart filling with warmth and love with every passing page. There was Neville, Luna and Ginny with the three of them, Seamus and Dean, a group of the Gryffindor boys from 6th year; the DA who Harry had such admiration for. He thought back to when they all came back to fight at Hogwarts and of their bravery and their sacrifice. He couldn't help but fill with pride.

The pictures continued with pictures of the Weasley's, Fred and George together, arms around each other grinning the way they did when they had a scheme at the read; Harry reminded himself to give a copy of this to George. Harry turned the page and held his breath; it was Tonks and Lupin at their wedding. Tonks looked radiant with a long white gown and vivid pink hair, the brightest Harry had seen it. She was smiling widely with both arms round Remus as if she never wanted to let go. Remus had both arms round Tonks positively beaming. Harry had never seen him smile like that and it made him look years younger. He was dressed in his best dress robes and his hair was tidy and they looked like the perfect couple. Remus kept kissing the top of Tonks' head and she beamed even more. Harry's eyes filled with tears just looking at them. He remembered that argument that he and Remus had had at Grimmauld Place and his heart went out to Remus. Even then when he was marrying Tonks he still believed he wasn't good enough for her and that she deserved someone better, but Tonks never wanted anyone else. Harry only wished that they could still be here, so they could have more time together and watch their son grown up.

Turning the page he saw Tonks and Remus again but this time beaming even more and with another person in the picture; Teddy. Tonks looked so tired but still unbelievably happy. Remus wa looking so proud and could hardly keep his eyes away from Teddy. Laughing when he saw Teddy's hair change colour from brown to blue. Harry was suddenly reminded of the picture he had of him and his parents and he knew in that instant he was going to be there for Teddy, the casualty of this war, just as Harry had been.

As he turned the page, filled with conviction to look after Teddy properly he stopped to stare at one photo that still brought tears; Sirius and Harry. He had lost his Godfather four years ago but he still thought about him almost every day. Sirius was smiling, broadly his arm around Harry as if he never wanted to leave his Godson's side. Harry noticed too himself smiling widely and his arm round Sirius. Harry remembered this picture being taken one of his last nights in Grimmauld Place in the summer before school. Harry would never be able to forget Sirius; he had grieved but it didn't stop him thinking about his Godfather and wishing he had had more time with him. Those two years that he had known Sirius, shared his fears with and got advice from, just like a father, were so treasured by Harry. Sirius was his father's best friend and just like a father to Harry and maybe that's how Sirius saw Harry as; a son. Tears welled up inside of him, as he tried to push them back he turned the page and saw himself again this time with Lupin and Sirius. Harry was in the middle his arms around both Lupin and Sirius and their arms round him. They both looked so protective of Harry, but also so at ease with him. All of them were smiling, with the occasional squeeze from both of them of Harry. The last two marauders together with another's son who looked so much like his father. They had been his dad's two best friends and in a way they had been his, two people he could go to for advice and who he could talk to; they were his link to his parents. He missed both of them so much and he would never forget them or what they had taught him.

As Harry tried in vain to push back tears that had welled up in him, he turned the page to find it empty with a note, scrawled in Ron's untidy handwriting.

Harry,

This one and the pages after will be for today and the other memories that we'll all create. I owled everyone and asked them for any pictures they have of us and obviously I used my own pictures that I had.

Meet me outside in the garden at 11. Don't worry I have your outfit it's upstairs in our room. Make sure Hermione doesn't see you.

Ron

P.S. Hope you like your gift.

A huge lump appeared in Harry's throat at the thought and effort Ron had put into this for him. All the memories and the happy times it brought back to him and he could look over these pictures and just remember all the love and happiness and…Ron hoped he liked it? Harry breathed heavily trying to control his emotions. He walked over to where Ron stood; who Harry had noticed had been glancing at Harry nervously, and embraced him. He whispered "Thank you…" very quietly chocking back tears. Ron patted him on the back to show he understood the gratitude that Harry felt for his best friend.


	3. Getting Ready

**A\N Thrid chapter is up! I had slight writers block in this so its quite short but hopefully things will pick up in the next few chapters as we get closer to the wedding. Please keep reviewing **

**Cookies**

* * *

3. Getting Ready

Harry was looking into the mirror at himself, fastening his dress robes and trying, in vain, to fix his hair. There was a soft but frantic knock at the door

"Come in." he called.

"Thank Merlin for that Hermione was just coming up the stairs-"Ginny cut herself off staring at Harry with a bemused expression.

"What?" Harry looked down at himself, half smiling. Ginny shook her head, half smiling also.

"You look good."

"So do you." Her hair was curled and she had on a light blue, knee length dress. She really did look good and Harry couldn't quite believe his luck. If only he knew that was exactly what she was thinking…

…………..

Wow! He really should wear a suit more often. To think we'll be getting married or even married this time next year. They hadn't really discussed a date yet but they hadn't really had any alone time what with the sudden rush of Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Ginny was just coming down the stairs from her room that she shared with Hermione when she heard Hermione's voice from downstairs. Oh no! She can't see me like this. Harry's room was just on the next floor I'll hide in there. She had walked in and was hit by how impressive Harry looked in his suit for the wedding. His hair was still messy and his tie in his robes was messed up but his gorgeous green eyes were still visible and his robes made him look even more handsome.

"Come here. Let me fix this what have you done to it." She walked over and began to fix it for him. When she was finished she still had hold of his tie; she looked up into his face, his eyes. Their eyes looked into each others for what felt like an age. Harry moved in and they kissed. Ginny put her arms round his neck and she felt she was melting into him and she just didn't want to move. When they broke apart, she just wanted to kiss him again and remain like that forever.

"I love you Harry Potter. I really do."

"I love you too. To think that sometime next year, we'll be getting married"

"I know. Do you think today's going to be weird?"

"Why would it be?" He looked at her puzzled

"Well your two best friends are getting married to each other."

"You know it's funny, Hermione and Rom have always bickered with each other but they've always gotten along as well. I'm so close to both to them and it's been a bit weird to see them together, but they love each other. And I know that I'm happy for them."

Another knock at the door, and they both turned around and Ron was standing there looking quite frazzled.

"Right, you both ready. It's almost eleven and we need to be there for twelve. Oh, I'm getting married in an hour." He sat down on his bed, his hand on his head.

"Hey, relax alright. It's going to be fine. Ginny is going to get her to the church and me and you are going to evaporate there in a minute aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah" He rubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"Look, you two better go and head off. I'll go get Hermione ready." Ginny walked out of the room, stealing a last look at Harry mentally thinking about the task ahead.

"Come on we better go." Harry took Ron's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and evaporated them to the church.


	4. Here Comes the Bride

**A/N **Thanls for everyone whos reviewed, i'm glad your all liking it. Just please keep reviewing and reading please and i hope you all like this chapter

* * *

Hermione was sat in the bedroom her and Ginny shared turning the pages of one of her Transfiguration books absent-mindedly. Her thoughts were on something that had been confusing her that day; her boyfriend Ron was acting really odd. When she saw him at breakfast that morning, he looked ill and didn't really talk much. In all the 7 months they had been going out she could only think of one other time Ron had acted like this and she could remember it so clearly…

It was the day Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. After their impromptu kiss on the night of the battle they had been constantly catching each other's eye and then looking quickly away. They hadn't really talked about it, but they both knew what each other's feelings were. One night the four of them had arranged to out to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny were already an item, so Ron and Hermione sometimes used to have entirely different conversations while they had their own. The next thing they both knew Harry and Ginny had slipped out quietly obviously with the intent to get them both alone. What Hermione found out later was that they had both had enough of them skating round the subject so they decided to take matters into their own hands.

I am so going to kill them too, Hermione had thought at the time. She and Ron were walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, which at that time were virtually deserted.

"So… have you got the sudden impulse to kill Harry and Ginny as well?" Ron tenderly asked breaking the somewhat long silence that had developed between the two. Hermione nodded breaking into a nervous laugh. Her friends had set her up good and proper but she was somewhat glad; she had wanted to get with Ron for a while now. A while being two years

"I think we need to talk." Ron stopped pulling her to a nearby bench

"Yeah we do" She sat down thinking about the kind of speech she had practised for nearly two weeks now, ready to tell Ron all her feelings. Unfortunately all that went out of the window at that point and Hermione was left with a jumble of thoughts in her brain.

"Do you regret…that kiss… we had?"

"No." She answered bluntly looking at him with a sad smile. She had done it on the spur of the moment and she exploded with happiness inside when he reciprocated, pulling her of the floor.

"Neither do I. Hermione," he held her hand and turned fully to face her "ever since then I have wanted to tell you this but I couldn't find the courage. I love you. I've loved you probably since I first met you, but I never saw it until the Yule Ball and Viktor bloody Krum. I dunno what I would do if I didn't have you as one of my best friends but I dunno what I would do with out you in my life and with someone else."

Hermione gripped Ron's hand "Ron, I love you too. Ever since Lavender Brown I realised how wonderful I thought you were; your bravery, your kindness and everything about you…even all the arguments we've had. I thought if we were going to die I wasn't going to go without kissing you first. I just wish it wasn't facing death in the face was the thing to reveal our feelings, because I love you Ronald Weasley and have done for a long time."

They kissed, breaking away grinning silently thanking their friends for actually doing something sensible...

A soft knock on the door made Hermione come out of her thoughts. Ginny was leaning on the door and gave a smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny came in and sat down on the bed next to Hermione. She twisted her fingers in her hands, and Hermione noticed she was holding a piece of parchment in her hand. Hermione felt slightly nervous, oh no, she thought, what's going on?

"Ron wanted me to give you this." She handed her the piece of parchment and she opened it to reveal Ron's scrawny writing.

Hermione,

If you look in your trunk you'll find your Christmas present. If you would put it on and then come meet me Ginny will explain the rest.

Love Ron

"What's going on?" Hermione was puzzled. What was going on?

Ginny glanced at the trunk and Hermione reached for it and opened the clasp to reveal a parcel wrapped in white gift wrap. She opened it to reveal something she had seen a few weeks earlier and had instantly fell in love with. It was hanging up in Madam Malkins shop window and Hermione had stopped when she saw it. It was a beautiful floor length light pink dress; it was off the shoulders and had a red jewelled outer rim. Hermione hadn't dared try it on; she couldn't afford it and she knew that so if she tried it on she would never take it off. She couldn't believe Ron had bought it for her.

"Try it on then." Ginny said smiling at her and nodding at the dress in Hermione's hand. Hermione undressed while Ginny silently went over to her own trunk and started to dress in her own clothes. She had chosen a simple blue dress that went down to her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that she looked fine and turned.

"Wow!"

Hermione grinned at her reflection looking back at her. She looked glowing; the light pink seemed the perfect colour hanging just right off her shoulders while the length was just off the floor. Hermione smoothed down the fabric and continued looking at herself in the mirror. This was the second time she felt truly beautiful; the other being the Yule Ball. She loved it even more than when she saw it in the window and yet she couldn't believe it was hers.

"You look stunning!" Ginny was in awe of how she looked. She hadn't fixed her hair or make-up yet but she still looked like she was ready to go. She still didn't know this was her wedding day and yet she looked ready for one of the most important days of her life; Ginny only hoped she looked this beautiful on her wedding day.

"I'm still wondering what all this is for?"

"Oh here it's another note from Ron."

Hermione,

I know you look positively radiant even without seeing the dress on you. I could tell in the shop it was going to look wonderful. Hermione, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you which is why I have arranged for us to get married today with Harry being best man and Ginny your bridesmaid. I have it all arranged at the church in the village and all I need now is my blushing bride. I love you, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Ron

Hermione looked up shocked beyond belief. She was going to get married. She didn't expect it but at the same time it seemed right; she loved Ron with all her heart and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him as well.It came as a bit of a surprise to her and she somewhat wished he had asked her in person but the gesture was meant to be a surprise so she still thought it was sweet;more romantic. She imagined their wedding day to be meticulously planned but now that she thought about it this seemed so perfect. She had the gorgeous dress, she could soon fix her hair and make-up and she would have her two other best friend there and for her she didn't need anything else except the love of her life.

She looked up "Let's get going, we've got a wedding to get to!"


End file.
